The New Life
by Moonshine998
Summary: Hayley has moved to her old town Mystic falls after a tragedy. She joins one of the new schools for a new start and a new life. She meets amazing new friends, her kindergarten best friend, Rebekah, people who don't want her there and the bad boy Klaus Mikaelson. Join her journey as she adjusts to her new life filled with friendships, romance and rivalries! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone this is Moonshine998. im writing a new story called The New Life. Klayely. Human AU.**

"Hayley has moved to her old town Mystic falls after a tragedy. She joins one of the new schools for a new start and a new life. She meets amazing new friends, her kindergarten best friend, Rebekah, people who don't want her there and the bad boy Klaus Mikaelson. Join her journey as she adjusts to her new life filled with friendships, romance and rivalries! ;)"

**Here is the first chapter! If you guys like it, i'll continue! 5 reviews=update! love ya! enjoyyy :***

* * *

**TNL: Chapter 1**

Hayley looked at herself in the mirror. She looked decent for her first day in her new school. Light blue sleeveless dress, jacketless, brown boots, hair tied up in a high ponytail. She also wore her signature necklace, the one with a wolf pendant. She got her back and was ready to leave home. She lived with her dad's sister, Molly Marshall. They weren't that close. She was only living with her because her parents had been shot by a couple of mugs on the street four months ago and she had to move from her old house in New Orleans, to a small town called Mystic Falls. But nonetheless, she was okay. A survivor. She walked downstairs and grabbed some food from the fridge, along with a water bottle.

"Hi honey, you ready to go?" her aunt asked. Hayley nodded and they both walked out of the house and got into the car. On the way to Mystic Falls High School, subtle name, she thought, she looked out the window and saw that there wasn't much in this town. Unlike in NOLA where there were so many places to see and so many cool attraction spots, Mystic Falls had a couple of restaurants, three bars and two schools. She wasn't nervous for her first day. She used to live here before, when she was a child. She went to kindergarten here and had only one good friend. Rebekah Mikaelson. She didn't know if Rebekah would remember her, or if she even went to the same school. They hadn't kept in touch or anything, but their parents would talk occasionally, when hers' were alive that is. It had been maybe eleven since she had moved from mystic falls to NOLA. She wasn't that bad with making friends either and her grades had always remained good so she didn't worry.

Molly pulled over at the front of the school entrance. "Have fun, sweetie. Make new friends okay?" Hayley nodded and opened the car door. She got out and shut it carefully. "Bye Molly," she said and walked to the door. She sighed and opened it. She saw juniors and seniors walk around the hallways and making noise and she walked towards the coordinator's office. She knocked and went in.

"Hi, I'm Hayley Marshall. I'm new here." The woman nodded her head. "Ah yes, Hayley, your aunt came in earlier to get your admission approval. Good grades I must say. Here's your timetable and your lock. It's for locker number 216 on the second floor, near the chemistry lab. Welcome to Mystic High." That's what they called it here. Mystic High. "Thank you." Hayley said and walked out of the room and to the second floor. She was early so she didn't miss any classes. She found her locker and put all her unnecessary text books inside her locker. She stuck a picture of her and parents on the inside of the locker door.

"Hey, you're the new girl right?" Hayley turned around to see a blonde girl with blue eyes standing next to her and opening the locker next to hers. She smiled and answered, "Yeah I am, first senior year, Hayley Marshall," she said extending her hand.

Rebekah was surprised and raised her brows. Was this the same Hayley that she knew from kindergarten? The girl one year older than her who was her best friend? Only one way to find out. "I'm Rebekah. Rebekah Mikaelson," Hayley's eyes went wide. Yup this was the girl. She smiled.

"Rebekah?" Hayley asked surprised. "Yeah it's me. I remember you." Rebekah said and hugged Hayley. Hayley was jerked from where she was standing but hugged Rebekah back. She pulled back and asked, "How have you been?" Apart from the fact that her parents are gone? "I'm okay, what about you?" Rebekah pursed her lips. "It's been a fairly good year for me, but I've been good too," she said and smiled. "So how's your family?" Rebekah asked looking at the picture on the locker door. Hayley turned to look at it too. She smiled sadly. "In peace, I hope," she said and Rebekah immediately regretted asking her.

"Oh my God, Hayley I'm so sorry, I had no idea," "Oh no, it's alright. I had my time to grieve, I'm much better now," Hayley said. It was true, she wasn't as sad as she was when she found out. She had four months to mourn them. As said before, she was a survivor. Rebekah nodded and smiled sadly.

"Come on, let's get you to class. I'm in my last junior year. One year younger than you remember?" she asked laughing. "Yup, my youngest and only best friend," they both laughed and Rebekah directed her to the English class before going to her own class.

Hayley entered the room and took an empty seat near a boy with brown hair. She smiled at him and sat down. "Hi, I'm Stefan. Welcome to Mystic High," he said kindly. "Thanks. I'm Hayley." "Need anything, just let me know." "Thank you." She said and he turned around to talk to some brunette who just walked in. Hayley took out her phone and checked her messages.

Klaus walked in to English and looked around. He was the bad boy in school. He had all the girls fanning after him and everyone treated him like the king. He dated the most popular girl in school, Caroline Forbes, but he caught her cheating on him with Tyler Lockwood, the popular boy from their rival school, Redhill Academy, about 2 months ago. He saw everyone doing their own thing and Stefan talking with Elena. He then saw a girl sitting next to Stefan with her eyes on her phone. He hadn't seen her before. Strange. He knew almost every girl in Mystic Falls. She was beautiful. He walked up to a seat near her and sat down. She hadn't noticed him.

"Hello sweetheart, new here?" Hayley looked up to someone talking to her. The boy was handsome and immediately caught her attention. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes. Wearing a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans. She smiled at him sweetly. "Uh, yeah. From New Orleans. Hayley Marshall," she said extending her hand.

He shook her hand and realized her name. "Hayley… _Marshall?_" Hayley nodded. Did he know her? "Rebekah Mikaelson's little friend," Hayley was confused how he knew her. "Yeah, do I know you?" she asked. Klaus just gaped. The last time he'd seen her was in kindergarten. She was in his class. The little girl with short and curly brown hair was now such a gorgeous woman.

"Um, I don't know if you remember me, Klaus Mikaelson?" he asked hoping that she did. Hayley raised her brows. That's how he knew her. She did remember him now. Wow he's grown into a handsome man! She smiled and nodded. "Right, Rebekah's brother. I met her earlier." He nodded and smiled at her. "It's great having you back," he said not taking his eyes off her. He'd had a crush on her when they were six and how could he ever forget that. It's like all those memories were coming back to him.

She looked at him and smiled widely. "It's great being back." They stared at each other for a few seconds until their teacher came in and started the class. This was a good start for a first day, she thought and smiled to herself.

* * *

**There you go guys! did you like it? should i continue? also new chapter of Could it be love is updated!**

**pls review! :) 3 **

**MoonShine998**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love you're reviews and glad you liked it! Couldn't wait for you guys to read this next chapter. Not that long but longer than Chapter 1. Not too much Klayley either but introduction to 'the cirlce.' Next chapter will be LOADS of Klayley ;) ;)**

**Enjoyyy and review!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

After English, everyone walked out of class and Hayley stayed behind to talk to the teacher. "Miss Marshall, how may I help you?" Ms. Meredith said. "I was wondering if you had any extra copies of the syllabus." Ms. Meredith nodded and looked for one in her folder. She handed it over to Hayley.

"Here you go, and Hayley if you need help, feel free to come to me, or you could ask the best students in class. They're Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Mikaelson," Hayley smiled and nodded and smiled. "I will. Thank you." With that she left classroom.

As she walked out the door, she saw Klaus leaning on the wall. He turned to look at her and she raised her eyebrows. "Hi," she said. "Hey. So coming to the party tonight?" she hadn't heard about this. "What party?" he handed her the flyer. "This looks more like clubbing," she said looking at him. He shrugged, "It kind of is, except we rent out the place to party. First day of school is always Friday, so we have the weekend to deal with being hung-over," Hayley was surprised by what he was saying. They walked to her locker as they talked.

"All seniors are there, every year. From our school and Redhill Academy. It's the only time of the year our schools are friendly with each other. So it's our first party and no one is missing," she hesitated but he spoke before she could say anything. "Come on, love! Loosen up, come to the party and enjoy before our school work gives us the hangovers!" she laughed and opened her locker. She thought about it. She came here to start fresh. She might as well enjoy herself. "Alright, I'll be there." He smirked and nodded.

"Starts at nine. Dress accordingly." He turned leave. "What's accordingly?" she asked. He turned around and walked backwards, "Anything sexy," he said and winked. Hayley scoffed, "Excuse me?" she said matching his smirk, surprised by his straight-forwardness. "It is a party after all, love," he said and turned around and left. She shook her head and put all her things in her locker and went for her next classes.

At lunch, Rebekah took her to where they sat. "They're great, you'll like them." Hayley nodded and went over to a table under a giant tree. Hayley saw the brunette talking to Stefan in English sit next to an African American girl. "Guys, this is Hayley Marshall, she's an old friend." Hayley smiled at them and they smiled back. "Hi Hayley, I'm Elena Gilbert, and this is Bonnie Bennett." Hayley shook their hands. "Nice to meet you guys." "You too." Bonnie said. "So Hayley where are you from?" "I'm from New Orleans. Live with my aunt." They nodded and were about to speak when two girls walked towards them. "Hey guys!" they said and sat down. "Hi! I'm Katherine, friends call me Kat." "And I'm Davina." They introduced themselves and Hayley smiled. "I'm Hayley, nice too meet you guys!" they nodded and smiled back. "Honey, you have great style," Kat said looking at her outfit and Hayley thanked her

"Where are all the guys?" Rebekah asked. "Elijah said they were practicing for a soccer tournament with Redhill," Kat said. She saw that Hayley didn't know what they were talking about.

"So, Hayley, let's explain to you about our circle now that you're in it." Hayley smiled and was happy that they accepted her. "So now that you know our names, let's start shall we," they laughed at Kat's dramatic-ness. She pointed to everyone as she said their names. "Elena here is my sister. Bonnie is Elena's best friend. Elena, Bonnie and I are seniors. Davina and Bex are juniors but not that far from our age. Now, on to Rebekah's family." They all sighed and laughed at the same time. She knew it was because Rebekah's family was the biggest. "Bekah has five brothers. Finn, who's the oldest is in college. Henrik, the youngest, in elementary school. Elijah is a second year senior, also my boyfriend," she said proudly. "Klaus is the bad boy, popular guy, dates all the girls," they all chuckled. "What?" Hayley asked.

"Katherine used to date him too, when we first met," Rebekah said. Hayley raised her brows and looked at Kat. "What? I was 12. Completely out of mind then. Anyways, then there's Kol, Bekah's year. He's a flirt so try staying away from. Davina has her eyes on him though," they laughed and Davina blushed. "Speaking of Davina, she has a cousin our age, Marcel. He's also Bekah's boyfriend–"

"–He is NOT my boyfriend guys," Rebekah said. "No, but he will be," Bonnie said and Hayley and everyone laughed. "As I was saying, he's Klaus and Stefan's best friend. Stefan Salvatore is Elena's ex. She dumped him for his brother Damon," Hayley was surprised with all the drama.

"It was mutual Kat, you're over exaggerating," Elena said. Kat just ignored her. "Elena has a brother, Jeremy, a junior, who's dating Bonnie. And that's about it. Our circle of misfits. Welcome to the family Hayley." She said and Hayley laughed. "Thanks guys!"

"So tell us about yourself Hayley." She thought about what to say. "Umm, there isn't much but I don't have any siblings. I live with my aunt Molly. Um, I've been in two serious relationships before, a guy named Jackson. He's our age. We broke up because I had to movie here and we felt like long distance wouldn't work. And before that I dated my best friend Kaleb, that didn't work out but we remained best friends. We had another best friend named Sophie. We three were unbreakable, just like Bekah and I in kindergarten. And that's pretty much it!" they nodded and smiled. "Well now you have all of us," Elena said and Hayley felt really happy.

"So you're coming to the party at the Grill right?" Hayley nodded. "Yeah I'll be there. I have nothing to wear though," she remembered what Klaus said and shook it out of her head. "Come over to my place at eight and we can find you something to wear." Katherine said. Hayley liked her and had a feeling they would become good friends. They exchanged addresses and all of them exchanged their numbers with Hayley. "You guys are lucky. Seniors have the party and juniors have bonfires," Davina said and they all laughed

Lunch was over and all the girls went to their respective classes. They day went by pretty well and Hayley was really happy with her new life. Her aunt came and picked her up from school. Before she left she saw Klaus from the car and he waved to her, with a wink. She smiled and shook her head and waved back. "So how was your day? Make any new friends?" Molly asked. "Yeah it was actually pretty great. Met some new friends and some old ones. There's a part today. I'm going over to a friend's house at eight." "That's great. Do you need a ride to her house?" Hayley nodded and they went home.

She wore some sweat pants, a shirt and removed all her makeup, and tied her hair in a bun. She grabbed something to eat and spent some time watching TV. It turned eight soon and Molly gave her a ride to Kat's house. "Have fun, honey. I'm gonna be working late at home tonight, so come home at whatever time okay? Have loads of fun!" Molly said and Hayley hugged her before she left. Hayley rang the doorbell and Kat opened it.

"Hey come on in! Let's find ourselves something sexy to wear. Elena's at Damon's getting ready. She's gonna be there with him," Hayley shrugged as if it to say okay. "What about you? Aren't you going with Elijah?" she shook her head and took Hayley to her room. "No, he's going with Klaus, we'll meet them there." Hayley nodded and looked through Kat's closet. "Hmm let's see, this one? Nope not this one," Kat threw a black dress on the bed. She had a lot of fancy clothes and they were all Hayley's size.

"GOT IT! This one. You can go in there are try in on." Kat pushed her towards the walk in closet. Hayley wore the outfit Kat gave her and looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a sparkly black strapless top and a pair of matching sparkly blood red shorts. She wasn't gonna lie to herself, she looked pretty good! The shorts showed off her long legs and the top revealed her shoulders and neck. She didn't know why, but she hoped Klaus liked it. Katherine had great style. When she came out of the room, she saw Katherine in a silver dress that fit her perfectly.

"Katherine these clothes are amazing!" Kat turned around and saw Hayley in the outfit. "Damn girl, you look hot!" Hayley laughed and said, "You do too!" they did their hair and makeup. Hayley's hair was let free and had soft curls. Kat had amazing curly hair that she also let loose. Hayley wore a pair of red pumps and they left for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's chapter 3! i've made Caroline and Tyler the bad guys in this story, because it seemed fitting! so sry if she seems too annoying but hey! is only fiction! Anyways this is the party episode.**

**ENJOYY! **

* * *

**TNL: Chapter 3**

**Chapter 3**

Hayley and Katherine entered the grill and there was loud disco music playing in the background. Familiar and unfamiliar people were dancing, drinking and laughing. The lights were low and flashy and went well with their outfits. Katherine took Hayley by the hand and walked to the table where all their friends were, passing through all the people who were dancing.

Everyone in the circle were standing near a large table waiting for everyone to arrive so that they could start partying. Klaus was talking to Elijah when he saw that Elijah turned away to look at the entrance. He was smiling and removed his hands from his pockets. Klaus turned to see what his brother was looking at when he saw her. He gasped at how beautiful she looked with her hair down and red lips. They were walking towards the table and he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. He felt a nudge and turned to see who it was.

"You drooling does not make a good first impression," Marcel said, noticing Klaus staring at the girl with Katherine. Klaus looked away embarrassed that Marcel caught him staring. Elena hugged Hayley as she walked to the table. "Hey, Hayley. Let's introduce you to everyone else." Hayley met Klaus's eyes for a second and looked away smiling.

"So Hayley, this is Damon," Damon shook her hand, "Nice to meet you, Hayley." "You too," she said smiling. "That's Stefan," "Good to see you again," he and she nodded. "And that's Marcel, Klaus and Elijah," Elena said. "So that's everybody here. Rebekah, Kol and Davina are at the bonfire in school. Last Junior party and all." Hayley nodded and greeted everybody. "I already met her at school today," Klaus said, and Hayley turned to look at him. "I see you took my advice," he told her checking her out. No one understood what he was talking about except Hayley. She scoffed. "Really?" she said and he shrugged.

"Come on, let me show you around," Klaus said and Marcel winked at him, which he ignored. He placed his hand on her back and it gave her the chills. "So this is the infamous bar, everyone comes here, to the Grill. It's a famous hang out area for us teens." Hayley looked at the bars and bottles that were well arranged. The counter was glowing light blue and it looked amazing in the dark setting. "You sound like you know this place really well," she noticed. "Well yes, that's because my family owns the place." He said proudly and she was surprised. "That's cool. Although I don't remember it this way when we were young. Was it renovated?" Klaus blushed when she mentioned their childhood but didn't let her notice.

"Yes it was. My dad bought it when I was sixteen. Sometimes I work here part time as a bartender." She laughed at this, not being able to imagine him serving other people. "What?" he asked her, when he heard her laughing. "Nothing, just can't picture you working here. Seems too cool for you," she joked and he smirked. "Then you'll be surprised how cool I am when you get to know me better," "Is that your cheap way of flirting?" he smirked wider, "Depends, is it working?" She looked at him and gave him a whale face. "Not at all." he shrugged, laughing and took her around, showing her the pictures of the place on the walls, the dining room, even the kitchen. And finally, he took her to the rooftop, where they could see the whole town. Even though it was a small place, it still looked pretty with all the different lights. "This… now this is where I come to relax. No one ever comes up here," Klaus said with his eyes on the beauty of the lights. Hayley looked at him wondering why he seemed so… lost. So, she decided to ask him.

"Are you okay?" "Yeah… yeah I'm okay," he said but Hayley knew he wasn't. She just knew. "Are you sure?" "Well, it's what you'd call, um, daddy issues." She immediately regretted bringing it up. Now she couldn't think of anything but her parents. "Oh." She said not knowing what else to say, and not wanting the conversation to go any further. But unfortunately for her, that's where the conversation went to.

"Speaking of parents, how are yours?" Hayley looked away. The only people in the town who knew about her late parents were her aunt Molly and Rebekah, who she knew she could trust. But she didn't need pity, so she didn't want anyone else to know. "They're great, they're still in New Orleans. I wasn't going to move here, but I needed some change in my life." It wasn't a complete lie. She did come to Mystic Falls for a new start, even though she didn't have much choice in that matter.

"That's good, say hi to them for me will you? It's been long," Klaus said and Hayley forced a smile. "I will." They stood there for a while before they decided to go back into the party. Klaus led her back to the table. "So Hayley, do you like the place?" Elijah asked and Hayley nodded. "Yeah, of course! Klaus tells me that your family owns the place," she said. Just then a waiter came to the table with eight shot glasses and a whisky bottle. "Yes we do, and it nice to have all of us here! Everybody get ready to have your shots!" Elijah said while pouring the whisky into each glass and passing it on to everyone. "Cheers everybody! To your first year of officially being seniors!" "Cheers!" everybody yelled as they clanked their glasses. "On the count of three, everyone drink. One… Two… Three!" Everyone shot the whisky down their throats and scrunched their noses, except for Elijah, who was serving himself another shot. "More? Anyone?" Klaus, Hayley, Damon and Marcel took another shot while the others were too busy trying to get the taste of their mouths.

"I'm surprised that Redhill and Mystic High don't get along. They seem to be having fun with each other here," Elijah said looking around. He never understood this stupid rivalry. "That's because they're all intoxicated brother. Wait till the tournaments being," Klaus knew that they had the best chance of beating Redhill in their upcoming soccer match.

"Speaking of, look who's with jock boy," Kat said and they turned to see Caroline talking to Tyler. Although to Klaus, it looked more like flirting and they weren't being very appropriate. He narrowed his eyes at her. "Klaus, I don't know what you see in that woman," Kat said and Hayley raised her brows. She looked at Caroline top to down, she was pretty and wondered why Klaus wouldn't be into her. "Saw. What I _saw _in her. Let's just say I'm glad we broke up, very glad," Klaus said and looked away from them. Hayley felt a wave of… satisfaction? She didn't know what it was but she felt sort of happy that Klaus said that. Marcel saw that Hayley was looking at Caroline not knowing what they were talking about so he decided he explain. "That girl over there, she's Caroline Forbes, also known as the queen of –"

"–being a bitch," Damon whispered and Klaus and Kat chuckled. "True that, but as I was saying," Marcel continued. "She's the popular one at school, always planning the parties and being in charge of the prom department," Hayley rolled her eyes. She didn't understand the girly girls who always talked about their hair and shoes and Hayley felt like Caroline was one of those girls. "She's dated almost every guy in our grade _and _seniors. She even tried to get it on with Damon." Hayley raised her eyebrows and looked at Damon. "It's true, I was drunk but not stupid to fall for it." Hayley laughed and looked back at Marcel when he started talking.

"She's never been dumped. Ever. She started dating Klaus about a year ago," Klaus looked away embarrassed that he actually went out with Caroline. "Everyone thought she'd finally stopped trying to be with every single guy in school. We all thought she loved Klaus and at one point she actually did. Her relationship with Klaus has been her longest one. We don't really talk about why they broke up but let's just say it wasn't a good picture at all." Hayley glanced at Klaus and he was staring at the shot glass. "You don't have to talk about it," Hayley said seeing how uncomfortable Klaus was. But he looked up and right at Hayley and started speaking calmly.

"No, I'll tell you. I want to tell you. It was two months ago and we'd just lost the game to Redhill. I was disappointed and I wanted to just go home, so, Marcel and I went to look for Rebekah. When we found her she looked like she'd seen a ghost and told me not to go into the common locker room where I had to go to get my stuff. She kept warning me but I didn't listen. I barged in and I saw something I never thought I'd see," everyone at the table were shocked that Klaus had actually said the story himself. All the people at school found out through texts and what not but he'd never spoken about it. Hayley felt bad for Klaus. "You don't need to continue. I'm sorry." He saw on her face that she's understood. He shook his head in disgust. "You know the worst part was that I actually really did love her. I'd told her that about a month before it happened and she said it back. Then she does something like this and I'd never felt like such an idiot before," Hayley placed her hand on his and gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back at her and everyone kept quiet.

"Enough about her, let's party!" Kat said and patted Klaus on the back before taking Elijah's hand and leading him to dance. Elena and Damon followed shortly after. Marcel and Stefan went to talk to some of the team players and Klaus and Hayley were left standing at the table drinking. They chatted for a while about school and their friends and Hayley ended up drinking 4 glasses of whiskey. It was probably the best way for her to forget about her tragic life for at least a day. Klaus did the same with all his problems.

"So Hayley, you wanna dance?" Hayley looked at him and widened her eyes. "Me?" "Know any other Hayleys?" she laughed like it was the funniest thing he said and took his hand. They went to the dance floor and ended up having a really good time. They were really close and were too drunk to notice that someone was watching them and shooting them daggers. Once the party was over, it was about 12:30 am. Elijah called cabs for the drunk ones. "Niklaus why don't you take Hayley home?" Klaus nodded and pushed Hayley out the door and into a cab. Hayley told him her address since she was being dropped of first. "That was a long deserved fun day that I needed," Hayley said really tired as she lay her head on Klaus's shoulder. "Me too. Yup I needed that." "We should do this again," Hayley said, closing her eyes. "Yeah, just you and me." "Hmm." The cabbie stopped outside Hayley's house. "Here you go ma'am. First stop." Hayley woke up in a jerk and looked at Klaus. "Well, I'll see you at school. Bye honey," she said and before she left the cab, she scooted over to Klaus and kissed him. He kissed her back but she pulled away and walked to her house. Klaus was left dazed and cabbie took him to his house.

Hayley got into the house and saw her aunt working on her laptop. She turned around to see Hayley. "Hi sweetie, did you enjoy the party?" "Mmhmm," she said as she stumbled. "Whoa, watch your step, are you okay, Hayley?" Hayley held the rails and walked up the stairs. "Oh I'm okay, I'm going to sleep." She said as she stumbled her way up to her room. "Ok sweetie, goodnight." When Hayley reached her room, she didn't even bother changing and went straight to her bed. She fell on it and fell asleep immediately.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter****4**

Hayley woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. How much did she drink the night before? She looked down to see she was still wearing her clothes from last night and her eyeliner was smudged. Her lips tasted like strong bourbon and her vision was blurry. She pushed herself up from bed and went to take a shower and got into some comfy clothes. When she went downstairs she saw Molly making breakfast.

"I see you're feeling better," Molly said without turning around from cooking. Hayley smiled uneasily. "I guess your face tells me 'not really.'" "Yeah, tells you correctly." Molly placed a plate of French toast in front of her and Hayley happily started eating. "Listen–"

"–Please don't… ask, because I have no idea what happened after my third glass of alcohol." Her aunt was worried but didn't ask. She sighed, "Well you should know, you're friend called. Asked me to tell you to meet her at her house," Molly said. "Which friend?" she asked, with her mouth full. "Rebekah Mikaelson. Isn't she you're childhood best friend?" Hayley nodded while chewing. She finished eating and left to Rebekah's house. She rang the doorbell and waited. She had to admit, their house, their _mansion_, was amazing. She'd forgotten how it looked inside. Just then the door opened and behind it she saw Klaus standing there with his hand on the door and the other on the wall. His shirt was unbuttoned till his chest and she could see his necklaces hanging low. She realized she was staring and looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Hi," she said lamely.

Klaus remained frozen for a while before he shook his head and smiled back. He was surprised yet happy to see her and her beautiful face. "Hi," he said back. She waited there awkwardly for two seconds before she spoke. "So… Rebekah told me to meet her here. Something she needed to tell me," he got out of his semi-trance and invited her in.

"Right. Please, come on in," he said gesturing to the inside of his house. He vaguely remembered the events of the previous night, drinking and the kiss. He didn't know if she remembered anything so he didn't ask her. Rebekah had also told him that she needed to talk to him. He don't know why but he was in no mood to have a conversation with her because of his hangover.

Hayley was so blank from the night before. She wanted to know if he remembered anything but was too afraid to ask. She didn't even know how she got home! She heard him close the door and walk towards her. He guided her to the sitting room, which was huge! "Nice house," she said looking around and up to the ceiling, where there were painted murals. She was starting to remember this house, a little bit from when they were little. "Thanks. Do you remember the place?" he asked just as she was thinking about it. "Sort of, it's coming back to me, the memories," she smiled and sat down on the sofa. He nodded slowly and sat down opposite her. She didn't want there to be that awkward silence so she started the conversation. She didn't want to ask but she did anyway. "So hey, I need to ask you something. Do you… remember _anything _that happened yesterday? It's just that I have this killer headache and I have no clue what happened."

Klaus froze for a second and gulped. "What do _you_ remember from yesterday?" he asked slowly, taking caution about what he was going to say to her. She shrugged her shoulders high. "Not much really. The last person I was with was you and we were drinking at the bar, and the last thing I remember was drinking my fourth glass of whisky. And the next thing I know, I'm waking up in bed with the worst hangover and the same outfit I was wearing yesterday," she said. He was a bit disappointed that she didn't remember more but he was planning on how to tell her. For now he didn't talk about _it. _

"Me too, I remember drinking a lot. _A LOT. _And then I remember Elijah taking every drunk person to cabs he had called." He chose his words carefully and looked at her face for her reaction. "Anything else?" Hayley asked. Klaus was about to say no when they heard Rebekah's voice. The turned to the door to see her leaning on it with her hands crossed.

"I'll tell you what else," Bekah said with her arms crossed. She searched her phone for something and walked towards them. "Hi, Rebekah," Hayley said. "Hi Hayley," she said back in the same tone. Hayley was a bit confused. Klaus gulped. He hoped Bekah didn't know about his and Hayley's kiss. She showed them a picture on her smartphone. Hayley took the phone and looked at it wide eyed. Klaus saw it too and stayed very still with his eyes locked on the picture. It was a blurry photo of Klaus and Hayley dancing. Really, _really,_ close to each other. She had her back to his chest and he had on hand on her stomach and one on her waist, and he had his head buried in her neck. Hayley looked at Rebekah embarrassed.

"Where… did you… um… where did you get these?" Hayley asked softly and slowly. Klaus still hadn't moved. "Marcel sent me these pictures, you're lucky Katherine came home early. If she'd seen these, she would be interrogating you right now!" Klaus _still_ hadn't moved a bit. Neither Klaus nor Hayley spoke so Rebekah asked, "So is there something you two want to tell me? Hmm?" she looked at them both. "Niklaus?" he looked up and stuttered.

"I-I well I umm, I d-don't know exact–" he couldn't register all this happening and thankfully Hayley answered. "Rebekah I don't think the both of us knew what we were doing because I for sure as hell do _not_ remember a single thing from last night." She looked at Klaus and he nodded frantically. She looked back and forth at them and sighed. "Well that picture isn't the only one." Hayley and Klaus widened their eyes. "What?!" they asked simultaneously.

Rebekah signalled to her phone with her eyes and said, "Keep scrolling there are like six other pictures," Hayley scrolled through them and saw some more intimate pics of herself and Klaus. When they scrolled to the final two pictures, they saw something that traumatized both of them for completely different reasons. The photo was taken of the two of them lip locked and in a tight embrace on the dance floor. Klaus snatched the phone from Hayley's hand to see if this was really happening. Hayley was traumatized because she couldn't believe she had kissed Klaus, and not known about it! Klaus was traumatized because he couldn't believe that their kiss in the cab was not the only time they kissed. The next picture was of them slightly pulling away from their embrace. Hayley and Klaus looked at each other and then looked up at Rebekah who had her eyebrows raised.

"Sister, we did NOT know this happened, I swear," Klaus said and Rebekah believed him. She nodded and took her phone from his hand. "I'll leave you two to sort it out, and don't worry, no one else saw these pictures," she said and left. Klaus looked at Hayley who was looking at the floor. He felt guilty about not telling her, so he did. "Hayley, there's something else I remember, vaguely though," she looked at him questioningly asking him to tell her with her eyes. He swallowed and said, "When it was time to leave the party, Elijah told me to accompany you home, so we took the same cab and… when we reached your house, we kind of… you umm, kissed me, before you left," Hayley had her mouth hanging low.

"So basically I assaulted you last night and I don't even remember. Great!" she said and smacked her forehead. He chuckled and pulled her hands into his. "It's fine. You didn't know what you were doing and to be fair, I think I kissed back," he said with a smirk and Hayley turned a bright shade of red, while she tried to avoid eye contact. But when she looked up she couldn't look away from his eyes. She realized they were still holding hands and pulled away. She cleared her throat.

"So I'm going to go, I think that's what Rebekah wanted to tell me. I'll see you in school?" she asked. He nodded and walked her to her car. She looked back waved and left. He smiled to himself after she left. That girl was turning him into a shy goose. He was happy that at least she didn't stop talking to him after she found out about the kiss. He walked in the house and shut the door.

When Hayley reached home, she ran up the stair and to her room. She thought about those photos and what they would mean to her and Klaus. She didn't think he would want anything but she felt like she did. She had these weird feeling around him. She was never the nervous girly type girl. She was strong and confident, but whenever she was around him, she was different. Suddenly she remembered Jackson. She had broken things off with him because she couldn't think about relationships. She had to focus on herself and lead her life. She hadn't told Klaus or anyone about her parents, and she was going to keep it that way. She promised herself that she was only going to be friends with Klaus.

***On Monday, at school* **

Hayley walked the corridors and to her locker. She put her books in and started organizing her stuff for the day. Klaus was at his locker on the other side of the wall just watching her. He felt a nudge and saw Marcel wink. "So you two a thing now?" Marcel asked and Klaus widened his eyes. "I'm guessing Rebekah didn't tell you, those pictures that you took, shame on you by the way, those pictures were taken when we were drunk and we didn't know that even happened until Rebekah showed us the photos. So, NO, we are NOT a thing," Marcel nodded and pursed his lips but then smirked. "But you want it to be, don't you?" He said. He saw the way Klaus looked at her, like he wished she could be with him.

Klaus didn't know what he wanted from Hayley. Did he want to ask her out? He didn't know but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell Marcel or Hayley or anyone to know that until he was sure for himself, otherwise, they would tease him forever. He saw her take her books and leave for English. He turned to see Marcel had gone. He got his bag and went to class. He met her eyes, smiled "Hello, love." She smiled back, "Hey Klaus." He sat behind the seat on her left. He never sat anywhere other than the last row in any class. He felt that's where he could concentrate.

She turned behind to look at him and asked him in a whisper hesitantly. "Klaus, no one but Marcel and Rebekah have seen those pictures right? That's what Rebekah said?" Klaus nodded and wondered what she was thinking. "But those are just the pictures. What if people saw us in the club? You don't have any grudges against anyone do you?" he understood what she was saying. "Don't worry Hayley, no one's going to use those. Marcel and Rebekah told me they deleted their pics. I saw her do it myself. Even Marcel." She nodded and said, "Okay, so let's pretend that didn't happen and forget about it okay?" he felt unhappy about what she said but he didn't say anything.

Hayley turned around to look at the front when the teacher came to class. "Good morning class!" "Good Morning!" everyone shouted. "Before we start class, we have a new student!" Everyone including Hayley looked confused. She thought she was the only one that year. It would be great to have someone else who's new though. "So class, please welcome Kaleb Walters to our class," Hayley's eyes widened at that name and just then, Kaleb, _her best friend Kaleb_ walked into the class and stood next to the teacher. "Welcome Kaleb, please write your name here and introduce yourself to the class," he did as he was told and caught Hayley's eye. He smiled widely and she smiled back.

Klaus noticed how Hayley was smiling at the new guy, like she was really happy to see him. He instantly felt his stomach tightening. Not even two minutes in class and he already disliked the guy. Kaleb introduced himself and said he was from New Orleans. Elena, hearing this looked at Hayley and nudged her with her elbow. "Is this the Kaleb you were talking about?" Elena whispered and Hayley nodded. Klaus heard their conversation. So, Hayley knew him from New Orleans, interesting. He watched Kaleb walk to the empty desk that was in front of him and next to Hayley's.

Hayley raised her eyebrows questioningly at Kaleb. What was he doing in Mystic Falls? "Hello, sweet potato," Kaleb said. He hadn't seen her in months even when they were in New Orleans because she closed off on everyone after the tragedy with her parents. He had a slight understanding about how he felt because his mom had passed away when he was only six but he couldn't imagine losing both parents at the same time.

"Hi Kay! What are you doing here?" Hayley asked. She hadn't talked him in a while. "Dad's starting a business here. He thought moving to a quiet town would be peaceful for him and me," Hayley nodded and smiled. "It's so great to see you, Kay. I know we've not talked in a while but I came here to start fresh, also because of my aunt," Kaleb nodded. He looked to a brown haired girl waving at him. "Hi! I'm Elena, Hayley's friend. She told us about you!" "Kaleb. Nice to meet you," he said sweetly. "Elena where's Stefan?" "I don't know, I think he's going to be late." Hayley nodded and looked back to Kaleb. "So how are you holding up with… everything?" she smiled and said. "I'm better now."

Klaus had heard what they were saying. What did Kaleb mean when he said 'everything?' was Hayley not well? Had she gone through some troubles before she came here? He didn't know what it was but he was certain it was something. The class began and ended quickly. He was gathering his things when he saw Hayley leave with Kaleb. Elena walked to him and asked, "Hey where's Stefan today?" Klaus shrugged. He didn't know why Stefan wasn't in school. He gathered his things and left class with Elena. The boys had P.E. and he would get to talk to _Kaleb Walters._

* * *

**Thanks for reading folks! Pls review/favourite/follow if you like it! :)) Lots of goodness coming next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! this chapter will make you happy! :) i sure hope so! ALSO on a quick note, Kaleb and Hayley wont be a thing in this story but i'll use it as a tool to make Klaus jealous ;)**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

All the boys were on the field warming up for a soccer game. Kaleb was taking to some of the team players. He met Damon and Marcel, with whom he became friends easily. They told him he had to meet their friends Elijah, Klaus and Stefan. Just then Klaus walked towards the three of them. "Hey Kaleb, this is Klaus," Kaleb shook his hand with a smile. "Klaus, team captain. We didn't get to introduce ourselves. Hayley's friend right?" Klaus said. "Yeah, yeah, that's me."

"Wait, you know Hayley?" Damon asked. Kaleb nodded and Klaus looked very interesting to hear this and Marcel noticed this. "Yeah we kind of grew up together. I've known her since we were eight, back in New Orleans. She's my best friend." Damon pursed his lips and said 'hmm,' and Klaus slowly nodded. "So Kaleb, what position do you play on the field?" Marcel asked. "I play the goalkeeper!" "Yeah we need a new goalkeeper, our guy sucks." Klaus looked at Kaleb carefully. "Alright, time to see how good you are!"

They heard a whistle and went towards Coach Saltzman. "Alright boys. We're picking new teams this year. There will be two teams. The teams will play a total of 3 games to see who plays against Redhill. We're starting with goalkeeping, understood?" "Yes Coach!" they all shouted. "Okay! Form a line. Mikaelson you're up first."

Klaus put on his gloves and walked over to the goalpost. Players started kicking the ball one by one and Klaus missed four out of twenty six. Three from Damon and one from Kaleb. They were both actually really good players, Klaus had to admit. Stefan showed up late and also got to play. After everyone was done, the teams had been selected. Luckily all the five boys were in the same team. Klaus as team captain and defender, and Kaleb as the goalkeeper.

"Good job, boys! Walters, keep up the skill! You'll do well here." Kaleb nodded and took off his gloves. "Hi! I'm Stefan! Nice to meet you." "Kaleb. You too." The rest of the day went fine. They introduced Kaleb to the girls and Elijah and everyone knew everyone. At the end of the day, they all got a text from Rebekah saying that they were going to have a small get together at her house and that everyone had to be there. They all went home, got dressed and went to the Mikaelson's house. Hayley wore a white tank top with a pair of blue home-shorts and drove away.

***At Mikaelson Manor***

Everyone was sitting in the living room. Bonnie and Jeremy couldn't make it so it was everyone except them. "Okay so guys, we are going to play a nice game of classic 'Truth or Dare,'" Rebekah said. There was food, drinks and a decent amount of beer. "Okay, I'll start," Elena said and spun the bottle. It pointed to Kol. "Alright-y! Kol, pick your poison. Truth or dare?" "Truth." "Okay, what's the craziest thing you've done in school?" Kol thought about it for a second. "6th grade camping trip. Rebekah and I put spiders in coach Saltzman's tent, and we'd gladly do it again!" Kol said laughing. "That was the best!" Bekah said, remembering the coach's face.

Kol spun the bottle and it landed on Kaleb. Everyone cheered. This was a good way to get to know each other better. "So Kaleb, truth or dare?" "Truth," Kol thought and asked. "Tell us all about your _first time._" There were oohhs and aahhs. Kaleb chuckled slightly embarrassed. "I, umm, I was 17 which was two years ago. With my then girlfriend. It was both our first times. We… we were at a party, it happened later that night at my place. And that person was," he pointed to Hayley with his head down and eyes closed. Hayley smiled slightly and shook her head embarrassed.

Everyone was with their mouths open. Klaus was just in a mixture of shock and for some reason anger. Hearing this made him wanna punch Kaleb. They all looked at Hayley. "Yeeaaah. That relationship did not work out" "No it did not!" Kaleb said after Hayley. Klaus was mad but hearing that made him joyous. He knew there was more to Kaleb than just Hayley's best friend.

"Why not?" Damon asked and Klaus glared at him silently. "We didn't want to ruin the friendship that we have and love, and our so thought feelings for each other just faded away once we decided to stay friends, so it wasn't real," Hayley said and Kaleb nodded in agreement. They all nodded and Kaleb spun the bottle. It landed on Katherine. "I pick dare," she said confidently before even anyone asked.

"Okay, I dare you, to drink this," he said handing her his full beer cup, "with salt and vinegar in it." Everyone made disgusted faces. "Nice one," Marcel said. Katherine scrunched her nose but had to do it. She added the salt and vinegar and drank the whole cup in one shot. Everyone cheered and Kat immediately rushed to the bathroom and everyone laughed. When she came back and spun the bottle it landed on Klaus.

"Klausy-kins, truth or dare?" Klaus thought about it and said dare. Kat tried to think of something crazy but that beer was stopping her from thinking of one. "I'll just give you an easy one since I can't think of a better one now," she said. "I dare you to take your shirt of for the rest of the game." Klaus didn't hesitate one bit. He took of his jacket while staring straight at Hayley and pulled his shirt over his head. Damon, Marcel and Katherine whistled and clapped, teasingly.

Hayley who was watching felt her cheeks go red and looked away. When she looked back at him, he was staring right at her, smirking slightly at her reaction. They didn't realize that Marcel and Rebekah were looking at the both of them. Klaus spun the bottle and it landed on Marcel, and he picked dare. "I dare you to lick someone's face." Everyone looked at Klaus like he was crazy. "What? It was the most random thing I could think of!" Marcel looked around and quickly liked Stefan's face, who was sitting on his right. "Dude! Not. Cool." Stefan said and wiped his face. Hayley laughed at this.

When Marcel spun it landed on Hayley and she picked dare. Marcel looked at Rebekah and smirked knowingly. Rebekah chuckled because she knew what Marcel was going to say. "Hayley I dare you to make out with," he pretended to think and looked at Klaus. "Him. For a whole minute." He said pointing to Klaus. Hayley's eyes went wide and Klaus gulped. She knew she had to do it. She moved to sit on the floor near Klaus and looked him in the eye. He stared back and nodded.

Marcel started the timer and Klaus moved forward and placed his lips over hers in a long kiss. Instantly they felt some sort of spark, it was electric. They moved their lips together in a chain of hot kisses. Hayley placed one arm around his neck and he held her waist with his, slightly gripping on to her skin with his fingers and pulling her closer. This was the first time they were aware of being lip locked and they forgot about the people in the room. Hayley had butterflies and it didn't help that he was shirtless. Klaus did not want to stop. He'd wanted to do this since the day they introduced themselves and she told him who she was. But they bother heard counting down. "5... 4… 3… 2… 1… Wooooh!" They all shouted and clapped. Klaus pulled away with his eyes closed and their faces were still very close. Hayley looked him in the eyes and moved away to lean back on the couch.

They continued playing the game until they took a break after about 15 minutes. Hayley went to get more food from the kitchen and started adding more food to the bowl. She stopped working when she heard footsteps behind her and knew who it was. She looked back down and continued what she was doing.

Klaus excused himself and walked into the kitchen. He knew Hayley was there and wanted to talk to her. He saw her stop working when she realized he had walked in but continued a second later. What he had felt when he had kissed her was so magnetic and he wanted a chance to do it again. But he knew it would be weird so he went and stood next to her, leaning on the counter while she looked down and kept working. "Hayley, can I ask you something?"

Hayley slowly looked up and met his stare. She nodded and he fiddled nervously which was weird for him because talking to pretty girls was the easiest thing for him. "Would it, umm, be weird if I… asked you to have dinner with me?" Hayley's heart was jumping with joy. She really wanted him to ask her that. "Are you asking me out on a date?" she said, a small smile tugging at her lips. He smirked and said, "Would you say yes if I did?" She smiled and nodded, "Ask me and find out," she said flirtatiously. He looked at her hazel brown eyes and said, "Hayley Marshall, will you go out with me tomorrow night?" Hayley blushed and matched his smirk. "I guess one date wouldn't hurt." She took the food and left the kitchen smiling.

Klaus watched as she left. Oh, how much he hoped that it would be more than one date. After eleven years and that kindergarten crush, he was finally getting a chance with her. That spark they felt, he'd never felt that way before with any other girl and he sure as hell was willing to find out if it meant something. He left the kitchen and they continued the game till everyone left to go home.

* * *

**Sooooooooo? What dya think?**

**Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites! Don't stop with them ;) 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Date Nighhhhtt! Enjoy u guys! hope you'll love it! **

**Can this chapter get 10 reviews? :)))**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Rebekah and Marcel were sitting at the benches, Marcel was helping her study. Rebekah still had something on her mind and Marcel noticed. "Hey, what are you thinking about?" Marcel asked her. Rebekah smiled and told Marcel, "Have you noticed how my brother looks at Hayley?" Marcel laughed and nodded. "Hell yeah! He's smitten, alright. They had no problem making out last night!" Marcel said. Rebekah agreed with him. Her brother her taken an interest in Hayley. And so had she. "Hayley had no problem for sure. She was blushing like crazy when Nik took his clothes off!" she said and they both laughed.

Just then, Hayley walked up to them. "Hey Hayley!" "Hi Rebekah! Can I talk to you, please?" Rebekah looked confused but Marcel intervened. "I've to go anyways Bekah, we'll talk later," Rebekah nodded and Marcel stood up.

"Thanks, Marcel!" he nodded and left.

Hayley took a seat next to her and fiddled with her fingers and her books on her lap. "I needed to ask you something, and tell you something!" Rebekah waited for Hayley to continue. "So, yesterday, before we all left, a few minutes before actually, Klaus, kinda, sorta… sort of… asked me out," Hayley mumbled slowly.

Rebekah raised her eyebrows in shock but it quickly turned into a teeth-showing smile-slash-smirk, Hayley couldn't tell, but she was surprised with Rebekah's reaction. "What are you smiling about?" "I mean I knew he was crushing on you, didn't think he'd ask you on a date so soon, but let me guess, you said yes?" Bekah asked and judging by Hayley's very noticeable blushing cheeks, "I'll take that as a yes then," she smirked. "I just wanted to ask if you could help me find a good outfit, the date is tonight," Hayley said smiling. Rebekah was happy for her brother. After the Caroline drama, Hayley was a good thing for him. She'd prefer him be with Hayley than anyone.

"Of course, I'll bring something over to your place after school!" Hayley smiled thankfully. "Thanks Bekah," she got up to go to class but turned around. "Hey Bekah? You're okay with this right?" Rebekah only laughed. "Yes. I am. Don't worry everyone will approve," she said and Hayley and her walked away.

Klaus saw Stefan and Marcel walking to class. He caught up with them and walked with them. "Hey guys, need to tell you something," "What is it?" Klaus tried acting cool about it because he didn't want to ruin his bad boy reputation but inside he was nervous as hell. "So yesterday before you guys went home, I asked Hayley out on a date, she said yes and the date is tonight," Klaus said fast. Stefan was very shocked but Marcel on the other hand just patted him on the back. "Atta boy! About time!" Klaus was shocked. "What do you mean?" Marcel snickered. "You think I don't notice you drooling, staring at her" Klaus laughed nervously and looked at Stefan. "You like Hayley?" Marcel just laughed. "Haven't noticed?" Stefan shook his head.

***At Hayley's House***

The doorbell rang and Molly opened the door. "Oh! Rebekah honey! Come on in Hayley's upstairs in her room. She says she has a date!" Molly said happily. She was happy that Hayley was having some fun after every problem she's had. "Yeah she does! With my brother, actually!" Molly looked surprised but nodded her head in agreement and let Rebekah go to Hayley's room.

"Hi Rebekah! Thanks for coming!" Hayley said letting her in her room and shutting the door. "I brought one my favourite dresses! It's a new one I bought and I want you to have it! It'll look great on you!" she took s beautiful satin blue skinny strap dress that was simple yet amazing for Hayley. "Wow! It's amazing! I'm gonna go try it on!" she rushed to the bathroom and put it on. She had to admit, she looked amazing in it! It reached her thigh and showed off her long legs and also showed off her back. She loved it and Rebekah had the best taste in clothes, she concluded.

She walked out of the bathroom and Rebekah gave her a thumbs up and a wink in approval. Hayley twirled around and smiled. Rebekah did her hair and make-up. With pink lips and her hair straightened and pulled to one side, she looked gorgeous. "You look amazing Hayley! I have to go now, before Klaus shows up to pick you up, which is in 10 minutes!" Rebekah grabbed her stuff and turned around when she heard Hayley's voice. "Thank you Bex, I owe you one." Rebekah smiled and held the door. "The only thing you owe me is telling me all about your date tomorrow." She said. Hayley smiled and Rebekah left.

***At the Mikaelson Manor***

When Rebekah got home she went up to Klaus's room. "Brother, are you ready for your big date?" she asked smirking. "Do you think she'll like it?" he said referring to his outfit.

He wore a suit with no tie, a few buttons undone. It was a black suit with a bright red shirt that Rebekah had picked out for him. She thought it would go well with Hayley's outfit. But of course, Klaus didn't know that Rebekah helped Hayley.

"Yes, she will, now stop worrying and go!" She said pushing him out of the house. She waved at him and said, "Don't screw it up!" with a big smile and he laughed, nodded and drove to pick up Hayley.

***At Hayley's House* **

Klaus picked up the bunch of roses he had bought earlier on the way home from school and walked to her home. He sighed deeply and knocked on the door. Molly opened the door and gasped. He was a lot bigger than when she had last seen him. "Klaus, sweetie, look at how big you've gotten!" she said and hugged him. "Hey, Aunt Molly! It's nice seeing you again," he said smiling.

She allowed him inside and told him that Hayley informed her that he was coming to pick her up. He nodded and talked to Molly while he waited for Hayley. As he was talking to her his eyes diverted up and he saw her coming down the stairs. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Molly turned to see what he was looking at and smiled. Klaus saw how beautiful she looked in that blue dress. She walked towards him and Molly gave them some privacy.

They stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and found words. "Wow! You look… so beautiful," he said while handing her the flowers. She blushed and took them. "Thank you, Klaus. You look great, by the way," she said and she meant it. The way his top buttons were undone and she could see his necklaces, he looked so handsome. Red was _definitely _his colour. 

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded. She grabbed her coat from the living room and Aunt Molly came to bid them goodbye. She kissed Hayley in the cheek and said, "You two have fun, okay? Be back by 10, you guys have school tomorrow," they nodded and left the house.

Klaus drove her to a fancy restaurant that she had never been to. She looked at the place and smiled. "Shall we?" he asked lending her his arm. She took it and walked with him inside. The place was amazing! How had she never been here before? "Reservation for Mikaelson," he told the receptionist and he led them to their table. "Right this way," Klaus and Hayley followed him but Hayley noticed that they were going away from the dining room. She looked confused but just walked along with Klaus. They reached a door at the end of the stairwell and the receptionist opened the door. What Hayley saw made her gasp. It was a single table with candle lights on the rooftop. There was a waiter standing near the table with the menus and a bottle of champagne. The place had an amazing view of the town. Much like the one from Klaus's family bar.

Klaus led her to the table and pulled out her seat for her. She thanked him and by the expression on her face, Klaus could tell she was already enjoying this and it made him very happy. They ordered the chef's recommendations and the waiter left to get their food. She looked around and back at him, and saw that he was staring at her, smiling.

"Is this place new?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah! They opened about 5 months ago," she nodded and said, "So, what do you have planned for us tonight?" she asked exited. "Sweetheart, you'll have to wait and see," her tummy turned multiple times when he said that with his sexy smile. Who would have thought she would be going on a date with her kindergarten playmate? And she wasn't complaining one bit.

Their food arrived and it was spectacular! They indulged in regular first date conversation, like their likes and dislikes and the way she thought was very similar to him. They had the same interest in books, music and travel, they also had their different interests like Klaus with art and Hayley with animals. They spent the next hour eating amazing food and having great conversations.

Once they were done, Klaus and Hayley walked down the street talking, Hayley asked, "So where to now?" He smiled and asked, "I'll give you an option," he said and she nodded. "We can go play a game of pool, or we can go to a music show a couple of blocks away," he said and she pretended to think. She wanted to spend as much as she could with him so she concluded saying, "Hmm, how about we do both?" he was glad she said that because he wanted to spend every minute until 10pm with her, and the night was still young. "I like the way you think, Hayley Marshall," he said and she grabbed his hand and laced her fingers with his, moving closer to him as they strolled. He looked down at their hands and smiled to himself. "That's because you were thinking the same thing now weren't you?" she said coyly. He smirked and without thinking he gave her a peck on the cheek. She smiled at him and didn't seem to mind, which made him overjoyed.

They walked to the grill to play pool. Klaus helped Hayley off her coat and removed his suit jacket as well. They couldn't stop looking at each other and how good looking they thought they were. He placed his hand on her bare back and led her to the tale. She felt chills down her back at his cold touch. They both started playing and were pretty good. Klaus occasionally stood behind Hayley and helped her with her moves, not that she was complaining.

Klaus loved how her hair fell over her shoulders when she played her moves. He was spending more time with his eyes on her that at the game. How could she be so stunning in a simple blue dress? When she made eye contact with him, he never wanted to stop looking at her and always had to force himself to tear his eyes away. At the end of the game, Hayley won and Klaus was impressed.

"You're really good at this! We should play more often, you could teach me," he said flirtatiously and Hayley laughed at this. "Maybe I will, we'll see," she replied back the same way and overall the date was going amazing. They were both happy and Hayley just wanted to grab him and kiss him like she did the day before. But she knew she had to wait. They grabbed their coats and walked arm in arm to the music block.

"So tell me about you're school life in New Orleans, love," She shrugged. "What would you like to know?" "I don't know, like how it was different, you're friends, past relationships," he added. He wanted to ask her this before but didn't want to seem too eager to know. She smiled at him. "Well, it's not that different from here, except that there are more students, crowded city and all," she said and he watched her while she talked.

"I had two best friends, have still, Sophie and Kaleb. I've known the both of them since 2nd grade," Klaus flinched at the mention of Kaleb but Hayley didn't noticed. "And, I've only ever been with two people actually. Kaleb was my first boyfriend. We dated for a year but like we said yesterday, we didn't want to ruin our friendship, it was too valuable. And my second boyfriend was a guy named Jackson from my neighbourhood. Also classmate. He and I started dating about three months after Kaleb and I broke up. We dated until I had to move here," she still didn't want to tell anyone about her parents. It would raise too many questions. She wasn't ready to tell Klaus yet.

Klaus couldn't help but think that if she hadn't moved back here, they would still be together. His thoughts of her with someone else angered him, which was weird because it was only their first date and they weren't exclusive. "Hmm," he said. She turned and asked him the same thing. "What about you? How many girls have you dated?" he sighed and told her, "I've been in _one _serious relationship before. Been on about six dates and I once had a one night stand when I was drunk with a total stranger. Not something I'm particularly proud of. I dated Katherine for 2 months but she was more interested in my brother and I was more interested in someone else. _Caroline Forbes,_" he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

Hayley felt a little relieved that he didn't like her anymore. "I thought I loved her but when I found out what she did all my feelings for her died. I was heartbroken for a week or so but I knew I had to move on. And I'm happy I did," he said looking at Hayley. She looked back into his eyes. She was so mad at Caroline for hurting Klaus like that and she hadn't even met her yet. "I'm happy you did too," she said and he felt chills as she moved closer to him.

They reached the music block and walked in. Klaus hung their coats at the entrance and saw a band playing, they were playing fast music and everyone was dancing. Klaus and Hayley went to get a small drink from the bar. They'd learned not to drink too much from last time. They talked for a while about music and school. After a while, slow music started to play on the stereo. It was one of Hayley's favourite songs, Beating Heart by Ellie Goulding. As if he read her mind, he turned to her and lent her his hand. "Dance with me?" she happily took his hand and they moved to the centre of the dance floor.

Klaus placed one arm on her waist and held her hand with the other. She placed her left hand at the back of his neck and he pulled her closer to him. The moved along with the music. Hayley closed her eyes and placed her head in his chest and he put his chin at the top of her head. Klaus never wanted to let go of her. A beautiful girl in his arms, willing to be there with him as much as he wanted to be there with her. He moved his hand a bit and made contact with her skin, so soft and smooth. She played with his hair and Klaus felt the electricity as they both moved even closer to each other. He desperately wanted to feel her lips again and kiss her like no other.

They both were thinking the same thing and retreated back to meet each other's gaze. The stared at each other's eyes and started moving closer. Klaus couldn't take it anymore. "Hayley, I want nothing more than to kiss you right now," he said in a whisper so deep. Hayley had butterflies and she wanted the same thing. "What are you waiting for?" she replied the same way and Klaus took that as conformation. He held her cheeks and slammed his lips on to hers, and gave her a deep, long kiss. Hayley immediately responded back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he place his hands on her hips pulling her closer to him. They moved their lips together and Hayley clung to his shirt collar for her dear life. She felt her knees go week but he held her still. They kissed and kissed until the song ended and slowly pulled back. He rested his forehead on hers trying to catch his breath and so did she.

They smiled at each other and left the building hand in hand. They were so glad they both enjoyed. It's exactly how she wanted the date to be and better. He drove her home and pulled up in front of her house. It was exactly 10 and Klaus was going to keep his word. He turned to Hayley. "I had a great time, Hayley," he said and she turned to look at him. "I had an amazing time, Klaus. Thank you, so much," he smiled and caressed her cheek. "Will we get to do this again?" he asked hopefully. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again. She couldn't get enough of him. He kissed her back gently. "It'd be a shame if we didn't. I'll see you tomorrow," she said and he kissed her smiling. She left the car and walked to the door, turned around and waved. His winked at her and drove off. She entered the house and Molly was there. "Hey sweetie, how was the date," Hayley smiled widely. "Best date, ever, Aunt Molly," she said walking to her room thinking about Klaus. She got ready for bead and dreamed about the date all over again. She couldn't wait till tomorrow to see him again.

* * *

**;) ;) ;) 10 reviews guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Klaus woke up early. Really early. Earlier than he ever does. This was mostly because he hadn't slept all night. His mind was on Hayley the whole night. And that was a pretty long time. He had never felt like this after only one date before, and he loved the feeling of it. He couldn't wait to see her today. He quickly go ready, went through his morning routine and went to school with his siblings. The first class they had was English and Hayley was in his class so he eagerly waited for her to arrive.

Hayley walked up to her locker, where she saw Kaleb and Rebekah standing and talking. "Hey you guys!" she said with a large smile on her face. Rebekah noticed her smiling so much and asked, "Soooo, tell us about it!" Hayley looked from Rebekah to Kaleb who were looking at her impatiently. "About what?" she asked deliberately, looking away, knowing perfectly what they wanted to hear.

"You know bloody well 'what!'" Rebekah shouted. Hayley laughed and blushed. Kaleb siled noticing this. "That face, Rebekah, means that she enjoyed herself _very_ much." Kaleb said swinging an arm around Hayley and pointing to her cheeks. Rebekah smirked widely and said, "You are telling me everything later, woman!" With that they split ways and Kaleb and Hayley went to English.

"So what did you guys do?" he asked her chipper. She smiled and told him, "We had dinner, played pool and went dancing," she said remembering last night's events. "Well… what else? Come on! Spill!" she laughed and told him all the details, blushing, as they walked to class.

Klaus was sitting at his desk waiting for Hayley to arrive. He wanted to take her out again sooner than it usually takes for two people to go on a second date. He looked up to see Hayley walking into class, laughing loudly… with Kaleb Walters' hand draped over her shoulder. His smile dropped and he felt his insides boiling. Why was she laughing like that with him? Why was he raising his eyebrows at her? Why was she blushing? He felt angry and looked away from the two of them. When he looked up again it was because he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey there, stranger!" Hayley said as she sat down next to him with a wide smile. He was confused. He thought she wanted to be with Kaleb. "Hey," he told her and avoided eye contact. Hayley found this weird and tried to make him look at her. "Are you alright?" she asked looking at his off demeanour.

"Yeah," something about his answer seemed to disturb Hayley. Did he not like her anymore? Was it something she did? She didn't know how to answer these questions in her head so she turned to look in front and didn't say much.

"Hey, Klaus-y kins," a bubbly voice said and both Klaus and Hayley turned around to look at who it was. To their surprise it was Caroline Forbes. She sat down on the other seat next to Klaus and turned towards him. She looked at Hayley and her face fell a little. "Hey, boyfriend stealing bitch," Hayley raised her eyebrows at her. "Excuse me?" she said confused by what she was getting at and so did Klaus.

"You're the new kid, Hayley Marshall, and don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! Klaus is mine! Not yours and will never be," Caroline said linking her arm with Klaus's but he instantly pulled away and look at her like she was mental. It was the first time he was actually talking to her since he caught her with Tyler. "Are you crazy? _You're _the one that will _never_ be mine. What are you doing here anyway? You're not even in this class!" Klaus said and moved away from her. Kaleb turned around to see what the ruckus was about.

Hayley just watched with sadness for Klaus, that he had to deal with this woman. "Oh! So you've noticed," Caroline said and Hayley rolled her eyes. Klaus scoffed and said, "Don't even try that on me," with disgust in his voice. "Now leave me be in peace and run along to your other boy toys." Caroline got up and scoffed and looked directly at Hayley.

"Huh, okay, whatever Klaus. But you should know that your girlfriend's keeping a secret from you," she said and Hayley looked very confused. Klaus just looked at Caroline with curiosity. "The hell are you talking about?" Hayley asked. Caroline chuckled. "Hmm, I don't know, maybe the fact that you're a poor little orphan girl that ran away from home," Klaus's eyes went wide and he looked at Hayley to see if this was true. She looked shocked and had tears in her eyes.

"Okay, listen up, you little piece of sh–" Kaleb said standing in front of Hayley but Hayley stopped him from saying anything further. She couldn't stop the tears from falling but kept a strong face nonetheless. "_I don't even know you._ You want Klaus?! TAKE HIM! But don't you DARE speak to me like that about my family EVER again, got it?" Hayley didn't even wait for a reply before she gathered her things, grabbed her bag and walked out of class, wiping her tears.

Klaus was too shocked to even move. She was an orphan? Why hadn't she told him before? He looked at Kaleb who looked at him knowingly and nodded. Klaus got up and rushed after Hayley. Elena and Stefan had walked into class and witnessed the whole thing. Elena walked up to Caroline and shook her head in disappointment.

"What happened to you, Care? When did you become so careless?" Caroline just huffed and walked away but not before Kaleb grabbed her arm and whispered to her. "You do something like that again, I'll make your life a living hell." With that he let her go and went to talk to Stefan and Elena.

Klaus darted around the hallways searching for Hayley. He walked around the whole floor looking for her. The cafeteria, the other classrooms, the girls' restroom, the music room. Nowhere could he find her. He walked up to the auditorium and opened the door to see a lonely figure sitting in one of the front row seats just staring into nothingness. He knew it was her. He walked down the stairs slowly and went to sit next to her. They sat in silence until she spoke up.

"It's true, I am an orphan now. Happened four months ago. What's not true is the running from home part. I came here for a fresh start," she said and he watched her talk to him. Even when she cried she was beautiful. He reached for her hand and laced her fingers with his. "Hayley, why didn't you tell me?" he asked her softly. She paused for a while before she answered him.

"I was afraid that you would pity me. I didn't want that. Like I said I wanted a fresh start. Kaleb, Rebekah, you and Caroline are the only people who know besides my aunt. But I don't know if Caroline spilled it to everyone," she said, fed-up and worried. Klaus looked into Hayley's eyes and knew she was hurting.

"I'm not going to pity you, Hayley. You're an amazing person and I won't let Caroline or anyone ever do something like that to you again," he told her, meaning every word. Hayley looked at him in surprise and tears weld up in her eyes. She started to cry and Klaus pulled her close, wiping her tears and laying her head on his chest. She kept crying and he caressed her hair and they sat like that for a few minutes.

They both went back to class after the second lesson. They both had photography class so they walked side by side with his hand around her, holding her close. They took a seat and Klaus looked at Hayley smiling. "You okay now?" Hayley nodded and held his hand under the desk. Klaus smiled at this and so did she.

"Good morning class!" Ms. Anna Pierce said. The class responded and she took out forms handing it out to the students. "I'm afraid that our serious school work is going to take effect immediately, but these forms as you can see are approval forms for your parents or guardians to sign. We will be going on a camping trip for our first assignment. Wilderness Photography. We leave tomorrow in the evening for two days so I want the forms by lunch tomorrow."

Everyone nodded and the class went by. When Hayley and Klaus reached home, they got the forms filled and so did all the other students. Hayley packed her Canon DSLR that her parents gifted her on her last birthday she spent with them and went to sleep.

***Next Day***

All the students gave in their forms and by home time they were all in the bus. Hayley got in first and waited about five minutes for all the others to come in the bus. She was looking out the window when someone sat next to her. She turned her head and saw Klaus. She immediately smiled at him.

"Hey there, stranger," he said. She looked into his eyes. "Hi," she said sweetly. "Excited about the trip?" Hayley asked. "Hmm." He nodded and stared at her lips. He wanted to latch on to them again but was actually nervous to ask her. He had never felt this was which was why it was a strange feeling for him. Hayley noticed this and looked away blushing. She had wanted him to ask her out again and was eagerly waiting for the day she could kiss him again.

The rest of the ride to the campsite, Hayley and Klaus talked, listened to music on his iPod and laughed at each other's jokes. At some point Hayley had dozed off and had her head on his shoulder. He turned to see her beautiful face, sleeping peacefully. He grabbed her hand and laced his fingers with hers and she stirred, nuzzling his neck. He leaned against her head and also fell asleep.

Klaus was the first to wake up and saw that they were in the same position as few hours ago. He smiled and saw that they had reached camp. He slightly shook her awake. When she didn't move he leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Sweetheart, we're here, wake up," Hayley jerked awake when she felt his lips touch her ear. She looked up to see their faces so close that if they moved an inch they would be kissing. She blushed and moved away. Klaus smirked seeing her reaction and got up to take the bags. He helped her with her bags to the campsite. The tents were already set up and it was near by a lake.

"Alright, kids, pick friends and share a tent. Girls with girls and boys with boys, please." Ms. Pierce said and Hayley went with Elena and Stefan went with Klaus and Kaleb, who were now getting along pretty well. Once they got in and settled they took out their cameras and went around the place taking pictures with their friends.

The five of them went by the lake and a big tree and started taking pictures. "Okay, boys stand there and lift up Hayley!" they ran to Hayley and lifted her up while she giggled. They snapped pictures on the tree in the lake even them throwing Stefan into the lake. Hayley was snapping a picture of the lake when Klaus came up behind her, took her camera away and pushed her into the cold water. She resurfaced and saw everyone laughing. "Klaus! Really?!" she whined and he only winked at her, making her laugh too.

She stepped out of the water with Klaus help and suddenly gave him a big bear hug, making him wet all over his front. She laughed and backed away. "That's what you get, Mikaelson." She said standing with her hands on her hips looking at Stefan and Kaleb throwing Elena into the water, laughing.

Klaus started at her laughing. Ugh! Why was she so beautiful? He couldn't resist himself from looking at her soaked body. Her shirt became see through and he could her flat tummy and it didn't help that her chest was almost fully exposed. Her shorts made her legs look long and sexy. She turned to look at him and he quickly averted his eyes away. He thought for two minutes before taking off his shirt in front of her.

"What are you doing?!" she said trying to look away but failing. He walked closer to her and made her walk backwards. Until all of a sudden he picked her up over his shoulder and ran into the water. She laughed hitting his back and he simply dropped her in the water. All five of them had a huge water fight, chasing each other in the water. Hayley splashed Klaus and he went chasing after her.

"You're not gonna get me, even if you try," she shouted running and hiding behind Elena. Klaus smirked accepting that challenge. "Don't be so sure, love," he said and managed to catch her by the waist from behind and pulling her close to him. She held his arm on her waist and they both laughed very hard. He turned around in his arms but he didn't let go. They stopped laughing and Klaus stared at her intensely. His fingers were grazing her bare skin and Hayley had goosebumps all over her body. Her hands were resting softly on his toned chest and she bit her lip. He pulled her closer to him, almost kissing her but they were interrupted by Stefan's voice and quickly pulled away.

"Hey guys! Check this out," Stefan said pointing to a picture on Kaleb's camera. They both turned to face each other again and then went over to Stefan, Elena and Kaleb.

Later that night, Hayley was having trouble sleeping. "You okay?" Elena asked. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, I'm just gonna get some air and be back in ten." Elena nodded and Hayley went by the big tree near the lake and sat on the grass, leaning her head back. She was staring at the beautiful sight in front of her, the moon's reflection in the lake.

Klaus was changing his clothes when he saw Hayley leaving her tent through the small opening in the front of the tent. He put on his clothes and went after her, seeing Kaleb and Stefan already asleep.

Hayley heard footsteps behind her and turned her head around, looked up to see Klaus standing there, leaning against the tree looking down at her. "Hey," Klaus said with his hands in his pocket. He saw her sitting there and walked up to her, like it was an instinct. When she turned to face him she had her hair pulled on one side, exposing her neck to him. He sat down beside her and turned to face her. "Hi," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked him softly. "Came to check up on you, because I saw you leaving your tent in the middle of the night," he said calmly. His words surprised her. He came to check up on her? "What are _you_ doing here?" he asked her. "Couldn't sleep," she said looking ahead.

He watched her for a while and looked down at her lips. He couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to be more than friends with her. He wanted to hold her and hug her and kiss her, whenever he wanted to. They were sitting there alone and he decided he was going to ask her. "Hayley, can I ask you something?" she turned to him and he looked into those beautiful hazel brown eyes. "Yeah?" "Do you feel something when I do this?" she looked confused. "Do what?" she asked.

He searched her eyes, not sure what he was looking for and on impulse, he held her face with one hand, pulled her closer with his other hand on her waist and placed a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Hayley was shocked but responded immediately. She kissed him back with a slightly more desperate force which he fully accepted. They pulled away for half a second and kissed again, this time more passionately with her almost straddling him while clinging to his hair and Klaus wrapping his arms around her as tightly as possible. He forced her mouth open with his tongue and slipped it in her mouth. She didn't object one bit, only pulling him closer by his shirt collar. They pulled away to catch their breath. Hayley panted heavily and asked in a whisper, her lips still close to his, "Does that answer your question?" he nodded ran his hand up and down her back and held her waist from underneath her shirt. "I know we've only been on one date but will you be–"

She already knew what he was going to ask so she saved him the breadth. "–yes, I'll be your girlfriend," she said smiling. He smirked widely and kissed her again. This time with full confident passion. He'd been waiting for this moment for quite some time. He picked her up and sat her on his lap while she put her hand through the back of his shirt. He moved little strands of hair the other side of her shoulder and left a slow, wet open mouthed kiss on her neck. She rolled her eyes back and bit her lip. He moved his way down and towards her shoulder, moving her spaghetti strap down her arm. She felt a shiver down her spine when his lips touched her skin while his fingers traced patterns on her back. She opened her eyes realized that she had told Elena she would be back in ten. She didn't want her to come looking for her and find her making out with Klaus. She pulled away and looked at him.

"I have to go back to the tent, trust me I wanna be here with you but I told Elena I'd go back to tent in ten minutes," he pouted and she pecked his lips twice before she moved away and pulled her strap up. She was about to walk away when he grabbed her wrist, pulled her to him and kissed her one last time, long and sweet. "This _will _continue later," Klaus said with a sexy smirk and she matched his ran her hands down his chest over his shirt, stopping at his belt. "Oh, yes. It. Will," she said with a wink and walked away. He watched her lave and air punched his happiness. He ran his hands through his hair and walked back to his tent.

Hayley smiled as she entered the tent and laid down in her sleeping bag. She bit her lip and chuckled to herself. "You get fresh air?" Elena asked sleepily. "I got a fresh start," Hayley said. Elena didn't get it so she shrugged and went to sleep.


End file.
